Vector the Crocodile
*''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' }} |media = *''Sonic the Comic'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic X'' |realcreator = Naoto Ohshima |englishactor = *Marc Biagi *Carter Cathcart *Dan Green *Keith Silverstein |japanactor = Kenta Miyake |otheractor= *Philippe Roullier *Diego Sabre *Andi Krösing *Alfonso Vallés |age = 20 |nickname = |species = Crocodilo |gender = Homem |height = 180 cm |weight = 200 kg |skin color = Verde, verde claro, vermelho |eye color = Vermelho |attire = |alignment = Bom |affiliation = *Chaotix *Team Rose |likes = *Shows de bandas *Dinheiro *Musica *Espio *Charmy *Sonic *Knuckles *Shadow *Ajudar os necessitados *Comer *Pudim *ChicleteSonic Team (June 24, 2015). Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Wii U. Sega. Level/Area: Copacabana Beach Mii: "Since I completed my Vector costume, I've had people approach me with all kinds of dangerous gigs. Guess he's a real talented detective after all, huh? The kids only dealt in candy, but I took their jobs anyway! Vector would never pass up a job, or a stick of bubblegum!" *CompetiçõesSega Japan (October 13, 2009). Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/Area: Icepeak Vector the Crocodile: "I may skip out on work, but I'd never skip out on a competition!" *Basquete |dislikes = *As travessuras de Charmy *Trabalhos que não pagam *Não ter dinheiro *Trabalhar para os outros *Não ser visto como profissional *Ficar devendoSonic Team (November 4, 2010). Sonic Free Riders. Xbox 360. Sega. Level/Area: Metropolis Speedway Vector the Crocodile: "Now I can finally pay off Big Louie...And maybe Small Louie, too..." *Dr. Eggman e seus robôsSonic Team (November 4, 2010). Sonic Free Riders. Xbox 360. Sega. Level/Area: Final Factory Vector the Crocodile: "I've had it up to here with robots and Eggman and ALL of it!" *Receber ordens *Barulhos *Amy e Rouge sendo grosseiras com ele |skills = |moves = *Climb *Double Jump *Fireball *Fire Combination *Forward Power Attack *Gum Balloon *Grind Step *Hammer Down *Hammer Shot *Head Slide *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Jump Fireball *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Vector Breath }} |ability type = Poder }} é um crocodilo antropomórfico da [[Sonic the Hedgehog (série)|série Sonic the Hedgehog]] que aparece pela primeira vez em Knuckles' Chaotix. Vector é o líder atual e chefe da Agência de Detetives Chaotix. Grande e imponente com um coração gentil embaixo de seu exterior escamoso, Vector sempre está pronto para fazer trabalhos que pagam bem, mas também aceita ajudar quem precisa de graça, deixando sua agência em seu estado eternamente pobre. Conhecido por seu grande amor de música, o acessório principal de Vector são seus headphones que ele sempre ouve, mesmo durante missões. Referências Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Chaotix Categoria:Tipos de poder Categoria:Crocodilos Categoria:Personagens jogáveis